


React

by mizuki_anne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Levi's Birthday (Shingeki no Kyojin), Out of Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuki_anne/pseuds/mizuki_anne
Summary: Saying “I Love You” Isn’t Always Necessary





	React

_Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin by Isayama Hajime_

_[A RivaMika Fanfiction]_

_Happy reading ...._

_._  
_._

Levi masih bertahan di ruang kerjanya, sesekali ia menahan napasnya, mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya.

Tidak. Ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak ke kamar sekarang. Setidaknya malam ini ia harus bertahan di sini dan membuat perempuan itu menyesal. Ya, Mikasa harus menyesali apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Bisa-bisanya ia menguji kesabaran Levi?

 

“Lihat, apa aku bisa mempercayaimu lagi sekarang?” Ada geram yang tertahan dalam nada bicaranya. Levi tidak ingin membentak, apalagi dalam kondisi seperti ini.

“Aku baik-baik saja, kenapa kau membesar-besarkannya?”

“Kau pergi ke bakery sendiri dan hampir pingsan di sana, apa itu bisa disebut baik-baik saja?!”

Mikasa menjatuhkan kantong plastik penuh roti di tangannya dan bergegas menghampiri suaminya. “ _Just shut up_ ,” bisiknya. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah membatu di hadapannya dan melayangkan satu kecupan singkat.

Levi mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka. “Apa yang kau lakukan?”

“Hanya memberitahumu kalau kami baik-baik saja.” Mikasa mendekatkan wajahnya kembali dan menciumnya, kali ini lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Levi pun hampir saja terhanyut oleh ciuman itu, tapi ia menghentikannya. Bukankah ia sedang marah?

“ _Stop it_.”

“Baiklah, marah saja! Marah saja sepuasmu!” bentak Mikasa sambil memungut kantong plastiknya dan memasuki kamar dengan membanting pintu.

 

Ya, Levi memang sedang marah saat itu, bahkan hingga sekarang. Apa yang hendak Mikasa tunjukkan dengan selalu menciumnya tiap kali mereka bertengkar? Tidak, kali ini ia tidak bisa mentolerir kebiasaan Mikasa. Ia takkan terpengaruh. Perempuan itu harus diberi pelajaran.

Sudah lima belas menit berlalu dan tangan itu hanya memegang kenop pintu tanpa membukanya. Pertahannya perlahan runtuh juga, ia cemas dengan apa yang dilakukan Mikasa di dalam kamar sedari tadi.

Tangannya bergerak sepelan mungkin untuk membuka dan menutup pintu. Dalam kamar yang hanya diterangi remang cahaya dari luar, Levi bisa melihat Mikasa meringkuk di atas ranjang, berbisik dalam kegelapan.

“ _Lil Kiddo_ , jangan takut ya. Daddy memang galak, tapi dia sayang ke kita.” Selagi berbisik, Mikasa bisa merasakan ranjangnya bergerak saat sepasang lengan merengkuhnya dari belakang. “ _Look, Lil Kiddo. Daddy has come_.”

Levi masih saja bergeming meski tangannya bisa merasakan keajaiban itu. Gerakan dalam perut Mikasa yang membuncit. “ _Lil Kiddo, would you like to tell your daddy that we’re fine_?”

“ _Yeah, Mommy. Does Mommy know that daddy is just worrying about us_?” Kali ini Levi bersuara, membuat Mikasa berbalik menghadapnya. “Kiddo, bisa kamu bilang ke Mommy supaya lebih dengerin Daddy?”

Mikasa memanyunkan bibirnya tidak terima. Ia hendak membuka mulut untuk membela diri, tapi bibir di hadapannya membekapnya lebih dulu.

“Lihat, Kiddo. Daddy juga bisa melakukan apa yang Mommy lakukan tiap Daddy menegurnya.”

Mikasa menatap mata kebiruan itu dan mengulum senyum di bibirnya. “ _I hate you_.”

Levi tersenyum kecil. “ _I know, I love you too_.”

 

 

 _Always when we fight_  
_I kiss you once or twice_  
_And everything’s forgotten_  
_I know you hate that_

_[The Wannadies – You and Me]_

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/n : Sebelumnya saya mau ngucapin, selamat hari menetas, Heichou. We are love you!  
> *curhat dikit. Sudah berhari-hari saya mikirin bakal nulis apa di hari ultah Levi, dan tidak ada satu pun ide yang dapat terrealisasi. Kalau temen nggak nyemangatin buat nulis ini, kayaknya saya bakal nyerah dan yah absen nggak ngasih kado ke Levi. :"  
> Tulisan ini hanyalah sedikit harapan saya untuk Ackerman, maaf kalau gajelas dan OOT sekali XD


End file.
